Patch antennas are commonly used in a number of applications such as telecommunications and radar applications. A patch antenna may have a ground plane and a metallic patch of a predetermined shape disposed parallel to the ground plane. A dielectric may separate the patch from the ground plane. The region between patch and the ground plane may create a resonant cavity that allows for the radiation of electromagnetic waves.
A patch antenna fashioned in this manner may be easy to manufacture and may have end use advantages compared to other antenna configurations. For example, the ground plane shields the antenna from interference from surrounding lines and electronics, and the antenna may be easily conformed to a surface. The frequency characteristics of a patch antenna are a function of the patch antenna size and geometry, which are generally fixed when the patch antenna is manufactured and the environment into which the manufactured patch antenna is introduced. Many patch antennas may be limited to a single frequency with a narrow bandwidth of only a few percent of the center frequency. It may be difficult to expand the bandwidth of the patch antenna or to operate the patch antenna at multiple frequencies. Moreover, the frequency characteristics of the patch antenna may be changed based on the operating environment or if the patch is damaged.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.